Your World
by Yukimurai
Summary: Your World, the new craze of virtual reality games. Join Team Legend, made up of a sarcastic girl turned male, a happy-go-lucky girl with psychotic behaviours, a bashful, out of luck guy and a calm girl with a joy for experiments, on their journey.
1. Aurum

AN: No flames please. Kindness makes the world a better place. Review if you wish to do so. Advice is always welcome.

Most of the chapters are about 1000 words and when I'm into this obsession, updating will be fast. If not, you'll just have to wait, but I've been trying to stay in this one. If you want to use characters or ideas from this, feel free to do so, just send me a link or something so I'd have something to read.

Disclaimer: If you recognise something from somewhere, then I don't own it, him, her or thing. (Please copy this into your mind and projected onto the other chapters. It's annoying for me to write it and for you to read it every time. ^^).

**

Chapter One – Aurum

Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch.

"ELLEN!"

"Wah!" The girl named Ellen fumbled about trying to catch the glass sphere that she was playing with out of boredom. The ball shattered and glass littered the floor.

"Oh… Sorry about that. I'll clean it up in a bit."

"What's with all the yelling, Celeste?" Ellen asked the girl who was by the door with two boxes in her arms. "What are those?"

"_These_?" Celeste grinned, spinning the boxes around to show her the name. "Your World. Got there early in the morning and got it first. I came straight back."

"You're excited," Ellen commented, crossing her arms and leaning back onto the couch.

"Uh huh. It sounds really neat. Got you one too." Celeste smiled, hopping over the glass and handing her the box. "Go start it without me. I'll clean this up first, since it was my fault." She jumped over to the kitchen to grab a box, a broom and a dust pan to dispose of the glass.

"Meet you in the game then," Ellen said, walking around the couch and into her bedroom. She opened the box and pulled out its contents. She set it up and slid the visor over her eyes. She lay down on her bed and tucked herself in. Soon, she found herself in a painfully white room. She looked around and saw that she wasn't alone.

"You are our first player, please wait a moment," a girl seated on an egg shaped chair greeted. She had a helmet on her head with words and diagrams appearing on the glass that covered her eyes. Her orange haired were pulled into low pony tails and she had wires coming from the helmet and the glove on her hands. "I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan." Her voice was void of emotion, making Ellen stare at her blankly. "From now on, as soon as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing Your World."

'…I wish this room was a little darker. All this light is hurting my eyes,' Ellen thought, as machines came out of the floor and the ceiling to scan her.

"Okay, you are now ready to create your character. Before creating your character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character. Once the character creation process is complete, your race, name, and looks cannot be changed."

"Eh? Why not?"

"To make Your World as realistic as possible, each person may only have one character."

"…So what happens to my character if I die?" Ellen questioned, crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Dead characters will be reborn at the rebirth points, but you will _lose_ a level," the girl explained calmly. "So, please start creating your character. First, choose the race you like." With that, a bunch of models of the many different races appeared around Ellen, who looked about with surprise. "The races are divided into humans, elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestials, demons, elementals, and beasts. Beasts can be divided into wolves, birds, dogs, and the elementals can be divided between flowers spirits, and tree spirits. Commercial jobs are also a special feature of Your World."

'…God damn it! Why are there so many?!' Ellen yelled in her head, looking at the models that surrounded her. "How would I look like as a dark elf or beast?" The models disappeared and two formed; one a ghastly beast and the other a copy of Ellen but with different clothing and the ears were more pointed. "Hmm…I want to be a guy."

"You want to be male? I think this will be hard to do. The character's appearance and gender comes from the player's actual look."

"I just want to be male. What difference would that make to the game?" Ellen huffed.

"Okay, please wait. I'll inform my superiors of your request." After awhile, she said, "The rules are …Your World does not allow sex changes. But since you are the first to log into Your World, my superiors have decided to reward you, so your special request has been granted. As a result, your sex will change from female to male."

The dark elf model proofed and the gender became a male. After a long while, Ellen was finally satisfied with her appearance. She had kept her height, making him 165 centimetres tall with a lean build and fair skin. His hair was white silver, layered messily, and his eyes were a deep shade of gold.

"What would your name be?"

'Hmm…what should I be called?' Ellen thought on it for awhile. "Aurum," she decided on.

"Where do you wish to be born? There are North, East, South, West, and Central continents."

"Central."

"All done….You can be born now." With that, vortex appeared and suddenly, Ellen felt herself being tugged towards Aurum, who, at the moment, looked like he was thrown at her. They collided leaving Aurum's appearance and Ellen's mind, and then they were sucked into the dark vortex, sending him into Your World.

**

"Ugh…" Aurum moaned as he sat up holding his head. "That hurt a hell lot." He looked around him and he was surrounded by trees. "Where am I…?" He sighed and was about to get up, when he felt a sudden pain on his thigh. "God damn it!" he screamed, smacking a pink blob off him. "What the hell is that…?"

In front of Aurum was a pink, fat tear drop shaped jelly with a face. They stared at each other for awhile and with the blow of a breeze, the blob bounced towards him. Aurum glared at it and it froze, the two of them entering another staring contest. The blob, gaining some confidence, started towards him again. This time before it reached, Aurum stomped on it. Getting irked by the jelly still trying to attack him, he continued to stomp on the creature until it rolled over with 'X's for eyes.

"Oh…it's dead…" he muttered, and the monster disappeared, leaving a plain knife, a pouch and some pink jelly. "Uhh…." He picked up the knife and twirled it about.

'Poring has been killed by Aurum. Earned 25 EXP, a knife, a pouch, pink jelly,' announced a woman's voice. Shrugging, Aurum attached the pouch to his belt and pocketed the pink jelly to sell. 'Advice for newbies: to view your statistics, say the word 'Statistics'.'

"Statistics." A card appeared in front of him. "Just a few more of those blobs to kill and I'll level up." The card disappeared and he turned around to find another Poring bouncing up to him. Rolling his eyes, he decided it was easier to stomp on them than to lean down to stab with the knife.

After picking up more pink jelly and some apples, Aurum looked down at his clothing and sighed. It was an off white shirt and brown pants with a leather belt to hold it up. On his feet were leather boots and on his hands were leather gloves.

'Maybe a job change is in need. I just have to find a city first…' he thought, looking around only to see many trees. "Uhh…." He spotted a rotting trunk running at him, waving its arm-like branches. It roared and Aurum stabbed the thing, trying to chop it up. "What the hell was that?!"

'Willow has been killed by Aurum. Earned 50 EXP, potato, resin, trunk, tree root.'

'Hmmm, they give better EXP.'

**

A couple hours later at level 10, Aurum came across a fork in the path and a sign with two arrows. One pointed in the direction of Terra City and the other was leading to Siccus Desert. Deciding that a city was better than a desert, Aurum went down the much travelled path towards Terra City.

'_Welcome to Terra City!'_ read a sign at the vine gates of the city made among the trees. There were some player shops at ground but the city buildings were built in and around the old trees. Some places were even set up in the tree tops. He saw a map and decided to check out where he could change his job class.

'I'm at the south section and I'm supposed to head to the other side of the city, up a reddish colour tree to the top...' he thought as he studied the map. Shrugging, he set off north and soon, he came across the reddish tree among the brown, green, and grey ones. He began the extremely long climb to the top of the tree on a thick brown vine with steps carved into it.

Feeling a little hungry, Aurum dug into his pouch and pulled out an apple he picked up from a Poring. He took a bite and hummed at the juiciness of it. He sighed at the fact that he was only halfway up the tree. Awhile longer, he arrived at the Job changing office of Terra City.

"Finally," he huffed, rolling his golden eyes.


	2. Yukimrai Hoshi

Chapter Two – Yukimurai Hoshi

"Yo! Took you long enough!"

"Huh?" Aurum turned around to come face to face with a girl with large, powder lavender eyes. Straight black hair that reflected violet went down to her waist and neatly cut bangs fell slightly into her eyes. Her skin was pale and she stood at 153 centimetres. "How did you know it was me?"

The girl crossed her arms and leaned on her left leg. "I can recognise your way of walking easily enough," she said with a smirk. She was dressed scantily like most of the girls in the game. She wore black shorts that were tied around her knees with red ribbons and black boots with fur on the bottom. Her top only covered her chest and arms. The jacket only consisted of sleeves of black leather that flared out slightly at the ends. Her hands were covered by dark red gloves and a red bandana was tied around her neck. She sighed. "How'd you end up a guy?" she whispered.

"I was the first to log in, so I was allowed." Aurum smirked at the girl's disbelieving face.

"That's...." She sighed heavily, since she too wanted to be male. "Name's Yukimurai Hoshi. Hoshi for short. Someone took Hoshi before I did.... You?"

"Aurum."

"Have you thought about what you're going to be?" Hoshi asked. Aurum shrugged and shook his head. "Here," she said, flipping open a book and showing him a chart. "I got this before I picked my job, and read a bunch of it waiting for you."

"What are you trying to become?" He took the book from her hand and stared at the chart.

"Ninja," she grinned. "I'm a thief right now." She thought for a moment and said, "You still like guns?" Aurum nodded, looking up from the book. "Then become a gunslinger. So first you have to become an archer."

"...How does that fit together?"

"No clue, but it says on the chart. Go see what you need to have to change into an archer." Hoshi pushed him in the direction of the male NPC behind the large wooden desk.

"Hello, this is the Job Changing Office. What can I do for you?" the gruff man asked.

"I want to be an archer," Aurum said.

"First you need to bring me ten trunks before I can change you into an archer."

"Oh, I have those," he muttered, digging around in his pack. He dropped the ten trunks and the man took them.

"There you go," he said and smoke appeared around Aurum. When it cleared, he was wearing different clothing. His clothing changed to a dark blue turtleneck and black pants tucked into knee high boots. He had black gloves, and the one on his left hand only covered his middle and index fingers and his thumb. He had a steel, triangular plate over the left side off his chest and his quiver slung over his back with his bow on his other shoulder. "I recommend that you stop by the weaponry shop before you head out into Myra Silva."

"Uhh...thanks..." Aurum muttered, turning away.

"You're welcome. Come back again!"

"Come on! Aurum! I want to hit the shops!" Hoshi yelled, waving her arm and standing by the doorway. She ran over to him and tugged him out the room. She shoved him off the ledge, sending him towards the ground, and she dove after him.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?!" Aurum screamed but suddenly stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It's faster this way," Hoshi laughed, flapping her white wings and descending.

"You could have told me that you were a celestial before you shoved me off!" Aurum snapped as she placed him on his feet.

Hoshi stretched the wings before closing them and they disappeared. "Where would the fun be in that?" She smiled and looped her arm with his. "First thing's first, let's sell the junk we have and eat something."

**

The two friends woke up fairly early for themselves and set out to Myra Silva to grind on monsters while completing repetitive quests of killing a specified amount of a kind of a monster. They collected everything that was dropped and often returned to Terra City to sell the objects weighing them down. They stored all their money in their bank accounts and only used what they collected from the monsters they killed.

They did the same thing the next day and they were levelling up rather quickly. They wandered the east side of Myra Silva and just concentrated on levelling up, since they figured that they would have enough money if they continued to pick up everything and sell it all.

"Just a couple more levels and we can change our jobs," Hoshi said, stretching out.

"We should head out of Earth Country soon," Aurum suggested, pulling out a map that Hoshi swiped from a home of an NPC. It was a detailed map and looked a lot more interesting than the ones they saw in the stores. It had a bunch of markings and writing all over it, even on the back. "I don't want to deal with Siccus Desert, so let's head to City of Ice." He neatly rolled up the paper and put it away.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar from behind them. Slowly they turned around. "...Aw, shit," Hoshi commented, as they stared up at a giant, grey furred bear that stood a few heads taller than them. They spun around and ran for it, as the bear followed them. Hoshi summoned her wings and flew Aurum up into a tree.

"He's going to break the tree if he keeps shaking it!"

"...I'll be a distraction and you just shoot at it." Hoshi flew around the bear's head kicking it in the process. With a roar, the bear started to bat at her. Aurum aimed and fired but only hit its ear, which only pissed it off more. Successfully whacking Hoshi, the bear towered over the celestial who was coughing up blood.

"Hoshi! Get up!" he snapped, shooting four flaming arrows, two of which hit the bear. Hoshi took her chance and drove her dagger through the bear's stomach. "Aim for the head!"

"Got it!" She chucked six throwing daggers at the bear as it was trying to attack her. She ducked and flew over its head. The bear ran into the tree and knocked Aurum off of it. Before it could claw at him, Hoshi wrapped a thick vine around the bear's legs and ran as fast as she could. The bear toppled over and they both rushed in with their short blades and stabbed it at the base of the skull. They fell back in exhaustion. "Are you alright from the fall?"

"Just bruised, what about yourself?"

Hoshi waved her hand, signalling not to worry about it. 'Leib Olmai has been killed by Aurum and Yukimurai Hoshi. Earned 2222222 EXP, bear's footskin, puppet, two gold bars, royal jelly, honey.' They smiled about the EXP as they lazily went about collecting the items. 'Aurum has levelled up. Yukimurai Hoshi has levelled up. Aurum has levelled up. Yukimurai Hoshi has levelled up.'

"Yes! We're heading straight to the Job Change Office and figure out what we need to change jobs," Hoshi stated, getting to her feet and excitingly tugging Aurum towards Terra city.

"You need to be healed first."

"As do you."


	3. The Hunter and Assassin

Chapter Three – The Hunter and Assassin

"To become a Hunter, first you much pass the test," stated the gruff NPC. "If you would please step through that door, you'll begin your Hunter test."

"Okay...." Aurum approached the white door, hoping not to end up in a similar room as the one he was created in. He glanced over at Hoshi who waved happily as she took her turn with the NPC.

After reading some papers and listening to a monotone voice that was drowning him to sleep, he was dumped in a dense forest. He was told to hunt a few monsters and when he was finished, he would be teleported back into the boring room he was in a moment earlier.

He looked down at the pictures of the creatures he was to kill and sighed heavily. He looked about him and spotted a Coco, something that was on his list. He readied his bow and rows, slowly approaching it and shooting rapidly before it got away. "Four more of those and a bunch of other things...."

Spotting a tall tree, he began climbing it, killing anything that resembled the pictures given to him. He killed another Coco, which was chewing on a nut on the branch above him. He sat patiently waiting for the monsters to come into his view. A couple hours passed before he was done, since he had trouble finding the Andre. He had found out they hung out in the clearing close by and not in the dense forest that he was seated in.

After another mind smacking experience with the teleportation, Aurum decided that he was going to avoid that as much as possible in the future. He sat up and glared at the NPC that sent him through around with teleportation. "I'm finished with hunting the animals."

"Yes, you did wonderfully. You have passed the Hunter Examination. Please go speak with the man outside and give him this piece of paper to have your Job changed." The monotonous NPC handed him a piece of paper.

Aurum walked out of the room and up to the gruff NPC. "Here," he said, handing the paper over when it was his turn.

"Congratulations! You are now a Hunter!" With that, Aurum was once again engulfed by smoke. When it cleared, he was wearing different clothing, again. This time, he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt with the same gloves as before. The fronts of his boot were steel and his steel chest plate was gone. His poach still hung on his belt and his weaponry was slung onto his shoulders. "For a more challenging experience, I suggest that you travel further away from Terra City."

"Thanks...." Aurum turned around and saw the Hoshi was waiting for him, again. He walked up to the girl who was sleeping in a chair. "Wake up, Hoshi."

With a yawn and a stretch, Hoshi stood up rubbing her eyes. "What did they make you do?"

"Hunt.... What about you?"

"I killed some NPC, well more like 'assassinated', being an Assassin and all now." Hoshi was also dressed differently. She had the same top but lost the leather jacket. She had metal shoulder pads instead along with a silk wrapping that looked like bandages over her torso. She had simple shoes plated in steel and fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. For pants, she had fitting leggings and a ragged cloth tied around her waist with a similar looking piece of cloth as a scarf. She had a face mask with her but it hung loosely around her neck. "Good thing now is that I'm more covered...in a sense...though it's still a draft wearing these. So what do you want to do now?"

Aurum shrugged. "We should look at the shops to see if there's anything we would use."

"Okay, that and we should also get some warmer clothing for the trip to the City of Ice," Hoshi suggested, wrapping her arms around Aurum and flew off to the west sector of the city where most of the shops were located. She stopped flying before they reached the weaponry shop, since she could only fly short distances. "It'll be some time before you become a Gunslinger and I a Ninja, so we should get some good weapons."

Aurum nodded, walking up to the counter with all the bows hanging up. "You know more about bows than I do, so which one do you think I should get?"

"Hmm..." Hoshi hummed, looking around the wall and then flipped through the book that had the information about the different bows. "What kind are you looking for? Cross bows? Long bows?"

"What about that one?" Aurum asked, motioning to a silver bow.

"...That's the Luna Bow," she read. "It's interesting. The edge is two blades, so you can defend and attack at close range with it. That's pretty much a two in one." She laughed lightly. "I don't know much about other bows that aren't the long bows." She flipped through some more pages. "Cross bows you have to load and pull back the string every time, like the others, but to release the arrow you pull a trigger and you don't have to hold the string back until you're ready to shoot. Composite bows...are powerful but that means it's harder to pull back. That's about it, so think about what you prefer."

"Okay..." he mumbled and came up beside Hoshi to read the book. "You go look for your own stuff."

"Alright," Hoshi chirped happily, skipping over to another wall of swords. They were allowed to try out the weapons before buying them, so the two of them tested them out until they found something they liked.

Aurum decided on the Luna Bow, which saved him from finding a dagger. He sold his old bow and quiver to buy more arrows and a larger quiver. Hoshi bought a light weight nodachi that added to her power and speed stats.

"To the Armoury now?" Aurum asked. Hoshi shrugged and pulled out her wings to fly them to a nearby tree. There they bought some accessories, new pouches, a large pack and whatever they thought they needed. Then they entered the clothing shop to find something warm to wear for their trip. "How cold do you think it'll get up there?"

Hoshi shrugged and tossed a large cloak at him from a shelf. "Try this; the description says there's a spell to keep the person warm." She flung one onto herself and gave an approving nod. "I think that's all we need, this is really comfy."

"I guess...." With that, they paid and left the shop.


End file.
